


[NTTR]傾斜的天平

by shal303



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 人的一生就如同搖擺的天平。我們遊走於正常與不正常之間，顫顫巍巍地，嘗試保持平衡。而他的天平，自小就已經傾斜了。
Relationships: Nicolas Turconi/Tom Ross
Kudos: 1





	1. 傾斜的天平01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPS！！！Nicolas Turconi/Tom Ross，不逆，無法接受者請離開。
> 
> 這只是個平行世界，在這個世界裡，Tom沒有結婚，無法接受者請離開。
> 
> 尼摳情感障礙設定，無法接受者請離開。

Nicolas生下來就與常人不太一般。

醫院裡，睡在隔壁床的嬰孩哇哇啼哭，連帶驚動了對面的、斜對角的嬰孩。頓時育嬰室裡哭聲四起，護理師們急匆匆地跑進來查看情況。  
一片吵鬧中，唯有他，安靜得像是剛下葬的死人。  
他瞪著一雙湛藍的大眼，眼裡卻什麼也沒有，只倒映出了天花板的死白。

當他五歲時，家裡養的貓被急速駛過的車子撞死了，他看著姐姐捧著貓屍哭成淚人兒，自己則呆呆站在一旁，心裡頭什麼也感覺不到，海藍深處是一片空虛。當他們的母親趕來安撫他們時，遠看著，Nicolas就像是一尊沒有感情的木偶一樣，詭異的平靜，卻讓母親寒毛直豎。

Nicolas與一般孩童的不一樣引起了雙親的注意，母親思考許久，還是決定帶他去醫院檢查。  
經過了各種測試實驗和測驗，醫生最後拿著檢驗報告對母親說：「你兒子有情感障礙，他無法感受到任何的情感，無論是開心痛苦憤怒悲傷通通都無法。」

母親越聽眉頭皺得越深，幾乎都要擰在一起了，她捏緊了Nicolas的手，用力到指節都發白了，Nicolas淡淡地望向母親，他讀不懂母親臉上的表情，也不明白為什麼母親抓著他的手越來越大力。於是他又低下頭，盯著自己的鞋帶瞧。  
見母親臉色凝重，醫生連忙補上一句：其實情感障礙也沒什麼大不了的，可以倚靠後天學習來理解何謂感情，家長們的扶持也是相當重要的。

回家後，母親對他說，即使你無法理解我們為何哭為何笑，你還是必須學習，就算是演的，也得在適當的場合表現出適當的情緒。  
他聽從母親的指示，別人天生就會的，他得靠後天學習。考試考砸了，應該哭喪著一張臉、朋友舉辦生日派對，應該展露笑容，由衷為他慶賀、被人踩了一腳，應該皺起眉頭，表現出自己的痛苦。  
他謹記著母親的教誨，在成長的路上跌跌撞撞，即使是假象也罷，他得盡力讓天平維持在最完美的平衡。

成年後，他進了演藝學校，再幾年，他成了專業演員，這或許是最適合的工作，畢竟他從小就開始學習演戲了。  
他在舞台上變換著情緒肢體動作，在適當的時刻呈現適當的情緒，但他內心深處仍然抱有莫大疑問。  
為什麼老長者被綁走時貓群會擔憂？為什麼壞蛋貓現身時貓群會驚恐？那隻小花貓瞥見壞蛋貓時眼裡盛滿的複雜情緒也是他始終無法理解的。

舞台演出對Nicolas而言不過是用以餬口的工作，他機械性地重複舞蹈、台詞，直至演出結束，日復一日。

他到底是個專業演員，從沒有人發現他的異樣。  
稍微令他困擾的就是演員個人訪談，記者常會問他喜歡哪首歌，想演哪些角色，他對一切都沒有感情，又怎麼會知道呢，他每次都只能支吾其詞含糊帶過。

Nicolas曾以為自己會這樣過一輩子，過著無趣，平淡如水卻看似正常的人生。

直到他遇見了Tom Ross。

Nicolas首次體驗到了淡漠以外的情感。  
他冷若冰霜的心像是突然被倒入一瓶伏特加，燒得他又辣又暖，熱酒融去了積雪，他死去多年的心逐漸開始恢復跳動，然後越發激烈地搗鼓著，他不得不死死摀住自己的胸口來抑制劇烈的心跳，他顫顫地抬頭，嘴唇不住抽動著，對上Tom溫柔的眉眼。  
他覺得自己好像醉了，他摸了摸自己的臉頰，很燙。

他似乎開始明白這種感覺是什麼了。  
他想要Tom，他想要Tom只屬於自己。

Nicolas的天平再度傾斜了，且角度傾得比過去還要厲害。

TBC


	2. 傾斜的天平02

*

他接演了Tom的角色。

把毫不相干的他們緊密地連結在一塊的，是Tybalt。

維洛納的貓王子。

他們共同享用這個身份，分享著這個Tybalt的種種。

所以，我應該是你最為親近的人吧。

Nicolas打從心底這麼認為，而這也表現在他的日常行為上。

*

Tom怎麼還沒回訊息呢？

Nicolas又發了幾封訊息給他。內容差不多，都是你在哪兒，看到快回我。

Tom最近有點消受不了。

他當Nicolas是朋友，可Nico對他的掌控程度卻超越了朋友，儼然已經脫序。

他私下跟John討論，John卻推測那不過是後輩對憧憬前輩的依賴。

「你是他的前輩，他崇拜你也是正常的吧？」

「可他的行為已經脫離正常的範疇啦。」他忿忿地抱怨道，一邊拿出自己的手機遞給John。

John接過去細看，只見待機畫面上滿滿的Nicolas，且內容都大同小異，「你在哪」「我在找你」「你在咖啡廳嗎」「我看見你和Eyzen了」「為什麼不回我」「為什麼不回我」「為什麼不回我」。

John滑開螢幕，越滑臉色就越顯嚴肅，「這真的太誇張了。」

Tom手機的震動聲從不停歇，間歇幾秒又震了起來。

「我就說吧。」

John專心地讀著簡訊，似乎在思考著解決對策，Tom則端起杯子將咖啡一飲而盡，兩個人都沒有察覺到身後的異樣。

「Tom，為什麼不回我。」

Nicolas就像是鬼魅一般無聲無息地現身，著實把兩人嚇得不輕，John甚至險些碰倒了咖啡。

「Nicolas？！」

John先反應過來，他舉起Tom的手機，直接開口：「我們正在說你呢，你毫不停歇的簡訊轟炸已經對Tom造成困擾了！」對於John的指控，Nicolas完全無視。

他面對著Tom，居高臨下地俯視對方，無神的眼中只映出Tom的身影，「為什麼不回我。」

「呃……這……」Tom吞了口口水，Nicolas詭異的眼神投射在他身上，逼得他險些喘不過氣，他惴惴不安地把視線投向John，面對Tom的求援，John不著聲色握上了對方平放在桌上的手，透過掌心傳遞的熱源讓Tom稍稍鬆了口氣。

Nico也瞥見他們的小動作，他低垂的眉毛微微地皺了一下。

「為什麼不回我。」Nico彎下腰，臉又湊近了幾分，面無表情且毫無起伏的聲調看上去說有多詭異就有多詭異。

「我……」

「為什麼不回我。」

「為什麼不回我。」

「為什麼不回我。」

「為什麼不回我。」

「為什麼不回我。」

Nicolas就像是壞掉的錄音機一樣不斷重複同一句話，且每問一次他就更湊近一些，幾乎要貼在Tom的臉上了。這怪異的場景令在坐二人不禁有些發毛，John的手又加重了力道。

「我、我才要問你為什麼要一直傳簡訊，就像Jonathan說的，這已經帶給我困擾了！」

Tom的反抗打破了這奇異的氣氛，也打斷了Nicolas的跳針。

「困擾？」Nicolas重複著Tom的話，頭困惑地歪到一邊，似乎他完全沒意識到自己的行為為什麼會帶給Tom困擾。

「你這陣子的行為都讓我覺得受到騷擾，更別提這些毫無間斷的訊息了！」

他靜靜地聽著Tom的爆發，陷入了漫長的沉默。

Tom飆罵完之後也沒再說什麼，一個勁兒地灌著咖啡，更別提從頭到尾被無視的John，三人之間的氣氛尷尬得詭異。

就像是突然接上了線的收音機，Nicolas開口，「抱歉Tom。你是我最信賴的前輩。」死灰般的眼神也恢復了清明。

「我可能不知不覺中把一切都交到你手上了，你不在，我就會很焦躁，忍不住一直在意你，想接近你，還有傳訊息給你。」

「我沒發現我的行為給你帶來這麼大的困擾，我之後絕對不會再這麼做了，很抱歉。」

他說得誠懇，誠心認錯的樣子跟方才大相逕庭，眼角甚至逼出了點點淚花，看上去就像是真心在懺悔一般。

Tom有個不能算是缺點的缺點，太容易心軟了，或許也是因為Nicolas的演技太過逼真，讓Tom相信他是真心悔改，導致Tom下了一個讓他一輩子後悔莫及的決定。

「……Nico，如果你需要，我可以成為你的依靠，遇到什麼困難就來找我吧。」見Nicolas瞬間褪去了陰鬱，他又連忙補上一句「但是別再傳一堆簡訊給我啦……」

這事態轉變得太快，就像龍捲風。  
或許那演技能偏得過Tom，但面對John卻是一點兒用也沒有的，John不著痕跡的翻了一個白眼，他敢拿他的頭發誓髮，Tom百分之百會後悔今天的決定，但是他又能怎麼辦呢？

「Tom……」

Nicolas朝Tom洌開一個大大的笑容，眼底卻毫無笑意，當然Tom並沒有注意到這個小細節，他以為自己解決了一個麻煩，卻沒發現更大的麻煩正接踵而至。

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 尼摳的個人訪談真的就是毫無個人特色呢。  
> 想寫寫看走偏的尼摳。


End file.
